Family Binding
by Madame Erianne
Summary: Family AU: Flynn Carsen and his wife Eve Baird adopt a little boy, Jacob Stone. After two more years pass the couple end up with two more rambunctious children. Throw in Flynn's stogie but heart of gold brother Jenkins and you have a recipe for magic and mayhem. Making a difference in each others lives, and sometimes saving the 'world' every week, twice before Friday.


Flynn Carsen smiled as he looked over at his wife of the last ten years. Eve was currently getting ready as they were heading to the adoption agency today. They had finally gotten a call the day before saying that if they were still willing, the agency had some kids that they thought might fit the couple. They'd gotten approved after nearly a year and now had been in the process of finding a child that was a good fit for them. It was a lot harder than both had thought it would be, despite Eve being a NATO agent and Flynn being a multi Ph.D. holding professor at a very prestigious college. But Flynn had a good feeling about today, that this time things would go well and they'd go home parents finally.

Eve and he had tried the first few years of their marriage to have a child and eventually had found they couldn't, but both still did want to be parents regardless and so they turned to the other option both found appealing, adoption. After all Flynn had come from a family that had adopted. He and his older brother where both adopted but that didn't change the fact they were family.

"Flynn are you done staring at me. We have to be there in about half an hour." Eve smiled at her husband her blue eyes bright with excitement as she fussed with her jacket by the door.

"Of course my dear guardian," responded Flynn, his voice wobbly as usual as he bounced around and grabbed his things before joining his wife at the door of their large house.

"You seem excited today, librarian. Well more than usual."

"I have a good feeling about this. I think this time we will find our kid." Flynn smiled in the way only he could, like he'd just figured out some intensely complex puzzle and was oh so proud to show off. Their nicknames for each other had come about after a particularly drunk anniversary in which Eve had guarded her husband from his obviously evil brother, and she had called him mister librarian instead of mister professor.

"Well, lead the way then." Eve smiled at her husband as she took his arm and they exited the door to their ornate home.

It took them only twenty minutes, ten shy of when they were supposed to be there according to Eve and right on time if you asked Flynn, when they finally were seated in the waiting room of the adoption agency. Soon enough they were talking with the agent assigned to them the past year in his office. Eve was so excited she was calm and Flynn, well he was nearly bouncing in his seat hoping they could get the final paper work out of the way. After the nearly twenty minutes of signing and finalizing they final got lead to one of the bigger areas where they had all the parents meet the kids they'd be adopting. It was a little different than the usual one they had for the younger children, but that was okay with Flynn and Eve. They had figured they'd get paired with an older child but they were pleasantly surprised when after a few moments a young boy of maybe eleven was brought into room with them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Carsen, this is Jacob Stone. He's actually one of our more recent kiddos here, he's a very bright young man who is also very tough so we thought he'd be a perfect fit for you two. I'll leave you three to get better acquainted. I'll be just in the other room, alright?" The agent, one Graham Clause, smiled to the couple and then to the young boy before he left the room to wait merely feet outside.

Flynn was the first to take in the young boy's appearance as the three just kind of stared at each other. He wasn't very tall, but he wasn't short for his age either. A bit on the stocky side and hair just as crazy as Flynn's own brown locks. Jacob's though seemed to stand more on edge all around as if he'd just been shocked by something. Then came the just air about the boy, something that very much reminded the scholar of Eve, which he would and could take anyone his own age in a fight if he needed to. This child was very much almost a dead ringer to look like them both. Flynn smiled when Eve stood up and moved closer to the young boy crouching down to be eye level with him as she flashed her winning smile.

"Hello Jacob. I'm Eve, that crazy haired guy is my husband Flynn. What do you like to do hmm?" _Trust Eve to go instantly into mother mode with this child and try to make him feel comfortable,_ Flynn thought as he waved when his name was mentioned his eyes still trained on the young boy.

"I like books. I like art. I liked visiting my parents on their oil rig." Flynn felt the bomb drop when Jacob mentioned his parents, Eve must have too because she moved to sit down instead of crouch. They always knew any child they adopted came from some kind of sadder situation and both knew they'd not push a child to explain but it was obvious that was something still bothering this particular kid.

"Flynn loves books, he's got a small passion for art as well I think. So you two could chat for hours about that I bet." Eve said with a smile as she motioned for Flynn to join her after she noticed Jacob not moving still standing and staring at these two new adults.

"Are you two going to be my new parents now?" Jacob asked almost as if the question itself pained him.

"If you'd like us too. We promise we aren't terrible and we even are fun if you give us a chance." Flynn said joining his wife as he smiled at the young boy.

"Do I have to call you mom and dad?"

"Not if you don't want to Jacob. We don't know exactly what your parents were like before or if you remember them-"

"I do remember 'em. They've only been dead seven months. They died on the oil rig." Jacob rattled off as if it was a practiced speech. Flynn and Eve just stared a bit in shock. Four months. This young child had been in the systems care for seven months and no family had claimed him already as was usual for orphans. Eve grabbed Flynn's wrist, her thin fingers tight around his pulse almost enough to cause pain. He knew what was probably going through his wife's mind right now and it was similar to his own. They'd not be leaving without this boy with them.

"I'm sorry to hear that Jacob. I can't imagine what you're going through right now but Eve and I would love to give you a chance to have a family again. We are more than fine if you don't want to call us mom and dad at first or if ever. But we can promise you a life full of books and art and adventure if you let us." Flynn smiled putting his hand out to the young boy who still looked at him wearily.

"Do…Do you have any books on the classics? Like Lewis Carroll or Jane Austin?" Jacob asked him, his voice now a small whisper as he looked nervously into the face of this strange older man. He'd been looked over before because he was an 'odd little cowboy' with his interest in strange books and his already having fought with a few other boys in the homes. Flynn flashed the young boy his normal ten-watt smile as he nodded leaning in a little closer.

"We have those and so much more. We have books on all the great artists, poets, and philosophers. All different views. You'll never want for a new book to read I promise. And you can even come to me to some of my classes if you want."

"Or do anything you want to do either, Jacob. We just want you to be happy." Eve added gently putting her hand out on the small shoulder.

Eve was shocked into almost falling over as suddenly a very excited ten year old ran into her hugging her tightly around the neck. She looked over tearful and smiling as she hugged the small boy back and started to stand his frame nestled in her arms as both refused to let go of each other. It wasn't long before the agent came back in to find the trio sitting back on the couch. Jacob was still nestled in Eve's lap partially as he and Flynn excitedly chatted away about some piece of art both had seen and Flynn helping Jacob to start to describe properly what he saw and liked about it. It was a very pleasant picture to see the couple with this child they'd had trouble finding a home for but something told Graham that these two were the perfect fit of brainy and brawny for this child.

"Well then, good to see everyone getting along then! So has it been decided? Jacob do you want to go home with Mr. and Mrs. Carsen?" Graham asked the small boy, his eyes flicking for a few seconds to the other two adults in the room.

"Yeah! They have books and don't mind if I read them!" Jacob replied almost instantly bouncing in Eve's lap as the woman hugged the young by close.

"Great! Well if you two will follow me we can finish the last signing and Jacob if you go get your things, we will all meet up in the main office and then you can be on your way alright?" Graham smiled gently at the trio obviously upset at having to separate even for a moment, but his smile only grew when Eve whispered something into Jacob's ear and he nodded quickly jumping off her lap and running to the door to find the other adult who helped with the kids so he could rush to get his things. "I don't think I've ever seen that young man move that fast Colonel. Whatever you said, good job."

"A woman never reveals her secret's Clause. Now let's sign those papers so my boys and I can get home." Eve said standing quickly as she took Flynn's hand when he offered it as he stood. Soon enough they were back in the first office and had signed the last official papers of adoption and were lead into the main waiting room hallway where they found Jacob waiting with just a backpack and small duffle. Eve was internally shocked at how little this boy had with him but would ask him about that later when less adults were around. It took merely another twenty minutes to get them out the door after double checking and making sure they had everything once they got to their car waiting in the agency's parking lot. Jacob was still practically clinging to Eve so they decided that Flynn would drive and she'd stay in the back seat with the young boy as they headed out for their first lunch as a new family, after a quick statement of the fact they were hungry from both Flynn and Jacob.

Eve smiled as she watched Flynn drive and still hold a conversation with the boy sitting beside her his hand wrapped firmly around her own. Eventually the trio had decided on going to a local Italian dinner nearby as it was something Jacob never got to eat much of and Flynn told him all kids need to eat tons of spaghetti. It was when they were getting out of the car and starting to go in when Jacob suddenly stopped moving forward his hand still firmly attached to Eve's as he looked up in fear at the two adults with him.

"I haven't been out to eat since my parents died." The young boy feebly mumbled as he looked around him suddenly very aware he now was in a completely unknown situation with really virtual strangers. Eve could see it hit the young boy as it happened carefully moving to scoop him up as Flynn was by her side. "They're really gone…I want my mama…" Jacob murmured in-between sobs as he clung to Eve's shirt. In a glance Flynn knew they needed to eat at home that night and he went in and got a large amount of mixed foods for the trio as Eve carefully got herself and Jacob back into the car, eventually having to carefully put one seat belt over them both in the back seat as the young child refused to let go of her still quietly crying. It wasn't long before Flynn was back in the car food in the front seat beside him and starting the car as they quietly headed home.

Once they were home Flynn hopped into action he quickly helped Eve get out of their car and said he'd grab Jacob's bags and the food for her to just go take care of him. Eve nodded holding the still shaking boy tightly as she carefully unlocked and entered the front door to their home. She instantly headed for the couch first, she didn't quite dare take him to his new room for fear he might start sobbing again. Eve carefully leaned down into the large couch there and cradled Jacob's head to her shoulder, rocking him slightly as she waiting to him to speak to her. He still never said anything until Flynn had re-joined them, dinner being kept warm in the oven and the boy's bags sitting by the large staircase. Flynn sat carefully beside Eve as she still held Jacob close to her. He gently reached out to rub the boys back when he vaulted at the older man, now clinging to him. Flynn had paused for a moment before he hugged the small boy back pressing a kiss to the top of his unruly hair.

"Why'd you do that?" Jacob mumbled lightly as he moved his head back away from the adult he was clinging to his face red with tear streaks still and his cheeks even puffier than when they first meet him.

"Do what Jacob?" Flynn looked at the boy in confusion as he and Eve both shared a similar look.

"You hugged me back and kissed my head. My pop never did that. He always said boys have to be tough and to stop being a sissy." Jacob responded firmly his accent coming through in between his sniffles as he wiped his sleeves on his face and looked at the duo.

"I did that because I care about you Jacob. You were hurting and hugged me, I knew you needed it so I responded back in a way to let you know I'm here and you can trust me." Flynn responded softly as Eve's hand came up to cup Jacob's small face.

"I'm sorry I freaked out. I just, I know they weren't always supportive but they were my mom and pop, I miss them."

"Tell us about them then hmm? It might help hunny. Tell us anything you want really." Eve proposed gently, leaning her head on Flynn's shoulder as she looked at the child that was now kind of sitting in both their laps. Flynn nodded as to agree and encourage him causing Jacob not nod gently in response.

"Okay. Um we lived in Oklahoma. It's a lot different from here, warmer for longer. Less rain and stuff. Oregon also has more trees. Pop and Mom were part of a family oil rig. I didn't have any siblings but I had tons of cousins. But when the rig exploded none of them wanted to take me. I was always reading all night and got into trouble a lot. None of them wanted that. And I didn't want to be trouble but I don't like it when the bigger kids pick on some of the smaller kids for being right on answers. I miss them a lot though. Cause I didn't get to keep all my things. We had to get rid of a lot and I only kept the most important things with me. I just…I don't want you guys to hate me too cause I like books a lot, or I get into fights all the time. I just – "

"Jacob, breathe. Good in and out calm breaths. That was a lot of information all at once bud. I'm – We're sorry about your parents, oil rigs can be dangerous things to work on, and while none of your family would take you we are more than pleased to have you here buddy." Flynn responded his free hand going to ruffle the young boy's hair, he saw so much of himself already in this kid and knew he'd do anything to keep him safe and happy. The smile he got back for his words was enough to make Flynn's own ten-watt smile return.

"And I for one think while it's not good to get in fights, you did it for the right reasons. But Flynn and I will help you find better ways to solve those problems okay? Fighting should only be used in defense, never outward aggression. If you want you can even train with me, I'm a NATO officer you know." Eve said with a gentle smile, her head still on Flynn's shoulder.

"NATO? What's that exactly?"

"North Atlantic Treaty Organization. I work in counter intelligence though and in Special Forces. I'm actually thinking about taking a trainer's position soon so I can be here with you and Flynn more now."

"So you get the bad guys?!"

"Yes I suppose that's right, I get the bad guys. Flynn teaches the future geniuses."

"That's so awesome!"

"It is indeed Jake it is." Flynn affirmed shortening the kids name unconsciously.

"I like that. You say my nickname better than anyone else." Jake beamed at the older man. Suddenly there was a large bark that scared the young boy as a large golden retriever entered the room bounding up to Flynn and Jake, causing the latter to jump back into Eve's lap.

"Cal down. Down. Good boy. I guess he finally realized we were home." Flynn said petting the large golden dog beside him.

"You have a dog!" Jake said still scared but also excitedly looking at this furry member of the family.

"Yes we do, his name is Excalibur. Cal for short. He's been with me for a long time, he's old but he's a study friend. Would you like to meet and pet him properly Jake?" Flynn asked the young boy who nodded and gently slid out of Eve's lap and walked over to the dog that was as big as him. It took just a few minutes of meeting before Jake and Cal where rolling around on the floor, Jake's young hearty laughter filling the room as Cal licked his new pack member and rough housed with him. Eve looked over at her husband and smiled, yes this little kid had some rough things to work through but Flynn and Eve would help him. As parents are supposed to, but for now he was home in a place with everything it seemed a boy could want. Eve laughed when Jake soon shouted saying this was the best place ever after finally subduing Cal and laying on top of the large panting dog.

Jake's smiles got even bigger at dinner when they ate the food they'd picked up earlier and Eve laughed as both her boys seemed to have a similar appetite and shoveled their food into their mouths so that Jake could explore the house. Over the next few hours Flynn gave Jake a full tour of the nearly three store house on the outskirts of Oregon. Including Flynn's own personal library and office areas in the basement, plus the guest bedroom that was down there for when Flynn's older brother would visit. On the main floor though of the cottagey house was Flynn and Eve's own room in the back corner of the house with the large family room, dining room and such spread out around the rest of the house. Then there was a second area on the first floor that Flynn and Eve had explained they would make into a study for Jake if he'd like.

Then there was the second floor, where all the other bedrooms where. Three separate bedrooms, causing Jake to smile slightly. They had so much space in the house that he was allowed to pick his own room. He eventually chose the room on the opposite side of the house from Flynn and Eve, saying he liked the way he could see the grounds from that window bay in that room. Jake smiled as the room was still mostly bland, having been told the rooms all were kind of blah because they wanted Jake to pick out his room colors and such on his own. Flynn and Eve carefully followed the young boy into the room he picked placing his small bags on the full spare futon they had placed in that particular room. The couple had honestly waited on getting too much for the rooms upstairs because they wanted to be able to let their new son pick out what he wanted. They smiled as Jake looked all around the room from smiling at his walk in closet that was plenty big for what he had to the benches by the windows in his room. He turned back to look at the couple suddenly and ran to hug them.

"Thank you so much!" Jake said his face burrowed into Eve's hip as he half hugged her and Flynn.

"You're very welcome Jake. Now would you like to unpack and then we can start talking about tomorrow and going to get your room all put together the way you like it?" Flynn suggested waddling them all over to the futon, eliciting a small laugh from the other two. Once they reached the futon though Jake seemed to get a touch nervous again.

"It's okay Jake, you are safe here nothing is going happen hunny." Eve assured him as the adults moved to sit on the bed, Eve's hand holding onto Jake's to calm him down. Jake nodded as he moved closer to between the two adults to where his bags had been placed. "How about you tell us what you have first and then we can go from there too, hmm?" Eve encouraged the young boy smiling warmly at him as Flynn did the same. Jacob nodded as he moved towards the larger of his two bags that he knew held most of his bigger things.

"Well first I have this blanket my grandma and mom had made me. It's one of the few things they let me keep actually. I really like it and it's big. It's got a lot of cool old things on it. My grandma new a lot of legends and wanted me to know them too. I also have like four pairs extra pants and a couple of shirts in here. Plus this big book of Lewis Carroll I bought on my own." Jacob said as he took all the contents he could out of the duffle bag, including a small toiletry bag that had basic stuff in it that he didn't mention too much.

Flynn and Eve smiled nodding as the young boy explained certain contents of his bags. Soon enough both bags where empty on the floor and Jake's things where in various areas around the room. He had put the quilt on the bed to the left of Flynn and his clothes were folded neatly between the two adults. Eve had taken his small toiletries bag with him into the bathroom just outside his room in the hallway. When they returned Flynn had carefully placed the book and the few other things Jake had on the small desk in the room. He smiled at the other two when they entered meeting them back at the bed again the two adults smiled at the young boy. Flynn looked at the watch on his hand and ruffled Jake's hair gently.

"Well Jake. It's been a really long day. How about you get some rest early and tomorrow we can start talking about what kind of things you'd like for your room, and new wardrobe tomorrow hmm?" Flynn said watching the boy carefully as Eve stood beside him.

"Okay sir. Um..can I read a bit before I go to bed?" Jake asked nervously only to be calmed when both Eve, and especially Flynn flashed him a bright smile.

"How about instead we read a book together as a family. Flynn is very good at making any story sound good and you saw the basement library. It's got plenty of comfortable places and the elevator we had installed does go through all three floors." Eve suggested smiling. Jacob nodded happily in agreement, asking if he could go change in to some pajamas first before they did. When Eve and Flynn both assured him that would be fine they moved out of the room to wait in the hallway for the boy. It wasn't long before they were joined by a cowboy themed pajama Jacob smiling at them as he tried to already hold back a yawn. Eve smiled as she leaned down to pick the small boy up and the trio headed to the large family library in the basement. It was took a bit longer for Jacob to actually pick the book he wanted and Eve nor Flynn were too surprised when the young boy picked up a boy on Leonardo Da Vinci. Flynn smiled as he read the book Jacob had picked out with as much gusto as he did in his classes, Eve leaning against his shoulder as Jake sat curled in Eve's lap his attention all on Flynn's voice and facial expressions. It was merely a half hour past nine at night when Eve got Flynn's attention.

"Flynn. Flynn, look." Eve whispered in her husband's ear afraid to talk too loud or she'd wake the sleeping child in her arms. Eve's warm smile hit Flynn like a bulldozer when he saw it, and then he joined her when his eyes shifted to the young boy in between them on hand firmly grasping Eve's shirt and his feet in Flynn's lap, heavy with sleep. Flynn nodded to his wife as he closed the book and put it on the table beside the couch they were on and gently moved the little boy's feet. Eve carefully stood up, Flynn helping her, as she carried Jacob back to his room with Flynn right behind her. Once in his room the new parents carefully put Jake to bed tucking him in, and turning on a small nightlight just in case they'd put in the far corner of his room. Eve brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face before gently placing a kiss on the small boy's forehead.

"Night Jacob. Sleep well." She whispered softly before getting up and kissing her husband before she left her new sons room, heading to her own for a good night's sleep.

"Sweet Dreams. Sleep tight. Love you son, goodnight." Flynn whispered as he tussled Jake's hair softly, repeating the phrase his own mothers had both said to him countless times when he was younger. He turned to join his wife in getting ready for bed but not before he took one last glance back at the sleeping little boy in the room. Their son. He and Eve actually had son. Flynn's smile, if possible, got even bigger as he turned off the light in the room and quietly closed the door most of the way and made his own way downstairs. No matter what the next few years would bring he knew one thing. They were family now, and that meant they were in this together.


End file.
